Danny Phantom and the Sorcerer's Stone
by 123booilove
Summary: What if Danny was a wizard? What if Danny went to Hogwarts? When Danny Fenton finds out both him and his sister are wizards, he goes to Hogwarts. He then realizes that keeping his secret should be the last thing on his mind.
1. Chapter 1: Making new friends

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING AND BUTCH HARTMAN. ( SORRY IF I SPELLED EITHER WRONG)**

 **In this story, Danny got his powers at eight instead of 14. He has already experienced all of the episodes except for Phantom Planet. Enjoy the show!**

I ran up to Jazz's room and yelled " JAZZ I GOT MY LETTER! I GOT MY LETTER! I GOT MY LETTER!" While jumping up and down. I knew it was obnoxious, but I was just so excited!

"Okay Danny, that's great! But can you stop yelling?" I stop and look at my feet. I couldn't help being excited but I mumbled " Sorry"

"When can we go shopping?" I say as I remembered. I would always fly Jazz to England to go buy her things. I don't know how my parents don't notice these things. All we told them was that Jazz got accepted into an elite boarding school and I would go once I was old enough.

"We can go next Friday. That way we'll have a week after shopping before we leave"I'm just so excited! Wait... I'm forgetting something... OH MY GOSH THE GHOSTS!

"Jazz! Who's going to take care of the ghosts during the school year?" I ask. I don't think Sam and Tucker can handle all the ghosts.

"It'll be fine Danny. Half the ghosts come just to mess with you anyway."

"That's true, but some actually want to take over the world!" I responded.

"Sam and Tucker can handle the ones that come. Not to mention Valerie. Together, they're more than capable of handling any ghosts that invade Amity." I sigh. I will have to give Sam and Tucker an excuse to why I'm never there during the school year.

"Danny I know you want to tell them but it's against the law. You can still see them in the summer!"

"I know…" I respond. I'm really going to miss them.

"I'm going to my room Jazz" I sigh and get ready to leave.

"Okay little brother" She responds and kisses my head. I smile for a second before frowning and saying "Ew! Gross!" And walking out. I hear Jazz chuckle before flopping down on my bed. It's going to be a long week...

Next Friday, the day had finally come. We were going to get my stuff! Jazz worked hard and earned money over the summer and had saved up to get our things. Nothing interesting happened until they went to Ollivander's for a wand. As soon as they walked in, I shiver. I don't get cold so what could have caused me to shiver?

"What's wrong with this place?" I whispered. Just when Jazz was going to respond, an old man with crazy white hair appears seemingly out of nowhere.

"Why would anything be wrong with my shop?"he asked. I assume this is Ollivander.

"Nothing. It's just I got the chills" Jazz didn't seem very surprised.

"Perhaps you were cold?" Ollivander asked with a raised eyebrow. Jazz snorted and tried to cover it with a cough. Key word, tried. Suddenly, out of nowhere, some tape measures started measuring me. Oliveander started mumbling.

"Oak and dragon heartstring. 12 inches. Stiff. Wave it around " I waved it around but it was immediately snatched out of my hand.

"Ebony and phoenix feather. 9 inches. Nice and supple" He waved it around but once again it was snached away from me. He tried on about five more wands until he pulled out a green box.

"Hm… I wonder… I have always wondered when this wand would be used." He than gave it to me and when I waved it around blue and green sparks came out of it.

"Bravo! This is indeed interesting…" I feel like he's the type of person who really wants people to ask him questions.

"Um, what's interesting Sir?"

" , do you know what this wand is made out of?" Again, wants me to ask him a question.

"No Sir, you never told me. Should I know?"

"I suppose not. Hallow Wood and Ectoplasm. 11 inches. Very flexible."

How is that even possible? The only place to get Hallow Wood is at the Fright Night's lair! How could you even get Hallow Wood? Since I shouldn't know what Hallow Wood is, I guess I'll have to play dumb.

"What's Hallow Wood?"

"A very rare material" I guess he also likes being mysterious.

" , thank you very much for the wand. We need to go get Danny an owl" Jazz said and gave him 7 Galleons. Wait, an owl?

"Jazz what would I need an owl for? I can't exactly send letters to anyone"

"I want to give you a pet" Do I really need a pet? Well,I guess I've always liked the idea of having an owl.

"Thanks Jazz" I say and walk into Eeylops Owl Emporium. I was looking until I saw a brown and white owl. I looked closer and saw the label.

" _Snowy owl. He loves the cold and doesn't like body warmth. Don't expect him to be with you a lot"_

He'll love me! It'll be the opposite of everyone else since my body temperature is so cold! He's perfect! And since he loved the cold, I can always use my ice powers to cool him down. I'll just have to be careful not to freeze him. I walked over to see that he only cost two Sickles. I guess no one wanted an owl that liked the cold more than warmth. I called for Jazz.

" I found one Jazz!" Jazz looked relieved that he was relatively cheap. After we paid for him, Jazz asked " So Danny, what are you going to name him?" Hm…. well I'm Danny Phantom, and he's my bird so….Casper the Friendly Owl" Jazz frowned.

"Don't you think that'll be a little obvious?"

"I'm only in the muggle news, besides even if they do know about me, they'll assume I'm a fan or something"

Jazz shrugged and smirked "Casper the Friendly Owl? _That's_ the best you could come up with? That's worse than your Fenton/Phantom thing" I punched her on the shoulder.

"Hey! I had to think of something fast before the name Inviso-bill caught on. I was rushed!"

"Right. Sure." Jazz said and smirked. I punched her shoulder once again before transforming in a discreet place and flying Jazz, me and my stuff home.

Finally, after a long week, it was time to go to King's Cross Station. I flew Jazz and our stuff here. I heard a lot of different voices but one stood out to me.

"Well, there you are boy, platform nine-platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they? Have a nice term". This man is obviously a muggle and a very rude one in fact. I pulled Jazz along with me while I walked to the boy.

"Danny! What are you doing?" Jazz asked. She didn't have my hearing so she couldn't hear him.

"There's a kid who doesn't know where the station is. Let's help him!" I sat. We walked over to him and I said "Do you need any-" I stopped as I saw something on his head. "You're Harry Potter!" He sighed and nodded. He looked tired of this. I flushed and said

"Sorry. I of all people should know what it feels like to be flocked" I mean, I can't even fly to school without either a ghost attacking or getting mobbed by civilians!

"Really? Why?" Oh right. Okay Um...

"I'm friends with a famous person" I lied. Jazz gave a small nod.

"Really? Who?" He said looking interested. Since everyone here is British, he probably won't know about me.

"He's American. You probably won't know him" He looked very determined after I said that. "Try me." Harry said with a smirk. I look at Jazz for help but she just gives a small shrug of her shoulders. Wow, that for that golden advice. I decide to just tell the truth. Well not _really_ the truth but whatever.

"Danny Phantom" I say. I'm barely able to keep from cringing as a look of recognition came upon his face.

"Oh! He's that ghost kid from Illinois who fights ghosts!" They know about me in England? I guess I'm more popular than I thought. "Right?" Harry asked after he saw my frown. I turned it into a smile and said "Yep!". The smirk on Harry's face just got wider, if it's even possible.

"Ok... I'm glad you are getting along but we need to get on the train. You two can talk while we walk" Jazz interrupted. We started walking to the barrier Harry asked "Tell me more about him later. How do we get onto the platform?" I guess that that muggle must be his family. I wonder why he was acting so rudely towards Harry?

"You see that barrier over there? You walk straight into it. Don't get scared and stop, that's very important. Might want to run if you're nervous. Why don't you go first?" I ask him. Jazz seems as if she wants to tell me something. Harry runs through the barrier and I can only imagine what he's seeing right now.

"Okay Danny. At Hogwarts there are ghosts. But not the kind you're used to. There are sprints. They are never tangible and are peaceful. Then there is the poltergeist, Peeves. He's very mischievous and likes to play pranks. Be prepared". I nod not wanting to say anything else and walk to the barrier. I'm not really afraid, I mean I get knocked literally _through_ walls almost every day. I go straight through the barrier to see Harry smiling at me.

"What took so long?" I chuckled and responded " Older sister telling me for the hundredth time to be careful. I don't think she knows that I can take care of myself" His expression saddens and he says " I wish I had a sister like that". Guilt fills my stomach. "Sorry" I respond.

"It's okay. It's not your fault" Harry responds. For a moment memories of Dan and my family dying come forward but I immediately push them back, shaking my head.

Harry gave me a confused look and said "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just bad memories" I say hoping he wouldn't push. He seems to see that because he says "Oh. Okay." And drops it.

"We should probably get on the train" Harry says just as Jazz comes in. She goes to talk to her friends and Harry and I go find a compartment. We go to one near the end of the train. We try to raise our suitcases but it was pretty hard. I'd be pretty weird is I suddenly got really strong, so I don't want to use any of my ghostly strength. Just then Harry dropped his suitcase on his foot and a red headed boy came up and said " Want a hand?"

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy Fred! C'mere and help!" When another redheaded boy came, I assumed they must be twins. With their help, both Harry and Danny got their suitcases into the compartment.

"Thanks" I said and Harry brushed some sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins, pointing at Harrys scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin."Are you-"

" He _is_ ," said the first one. " Aren't you?" He asked to Harry. I felt forgotten but I didn't mind.

"What?" asked Harry and I gave him a look telling him I'm with him.

" _Harry Potter_ ," said both the twins at the same time. It was kinda creepy.

"Oh, him" answered Harry and I mentally facepalm. " I mean, yes I am." The two boys gawked at him and I watched as Harry went red. Then someone who sounded like their mom said "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

With one last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. I choose a spot next to Harry and saw that he was looking at the family. I decided to listen too.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." It sounds like the mother is trying to grab "Ron".

" _Mum-_ gerroff." I hope he got free. I know how embarrassing that could be.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his noise?" It sounded like one of the twins.

"Shut up" Ron responded. Great comeback.

"Where's Percy?" asked the mother.

"He's coming now" I couldn't see him, but he said "Can't stay long,Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-" This Percy sounded pretty full of himself. He got interrupted by one of the twins.

"Oh, are you a _prefect_ , Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea."

" Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-

"Or twice-

"Every minute-"

"All summer-" I could tell they did not like Percy the Prefect.

"Oh, shut up" Percy responded.

"How come Percy gets new robes anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a _prefect_ ," the mother said fondly. Okay, that's definitely favoritism. "All right dear, we'll, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there. Now, you two-" I'm assuming she's talking to the twins, "this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've-blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum"

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up" said the boy named Ron again.

"Hey,Mum, guess what? Guess who we saw on the train?" I hope and pray that they don't come over here to gawk at Harry. He's uncomfortable enough.

"You know that black-haired boy we were helping with his trunk?"

"Who?"

" _Harry Potter!_ "

Then there was a little girl's voice

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please….." Harry isn't someone to be watched like an animal in a zoo!

" You'll see him again Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really Fred? How do you know?" Thank goodness for this woman and her common sense.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there-like lightning."

"Poor dear-no wonder he was alone, I wondered." What is she talking about, alone? I exist too! Did I accidentally go invisible or something?

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" I could hear the change in the mother's voice as she said "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school." If I ever see this woman again, I will have to thank her for that.

"All right, keep your hair on." A train whistle tooted.

"Hurry up!" the mother said.

The little girl must've started crying because one of the twins said "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

" We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking Mum." The train started moving.

" So….what do you think of Danny Phantom?" I ask, since Harry said he wanted to hear about him, I mean me, or him, Gah! He was about to answer when a red headed boy who I assumed was Ron opened the door and asked "Anyone sitting there?" he pointed to the seat across from me. " Everywhere else is full" Harry and I both shook our heads. Ron sat down and Harry said "I think he's really cool! I mean everyone says he's evil but if he was why would he save the town so much?". I gave a sigh of relief and saw as Ron gave a failed attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at Harry. Then suddenly he blurted out "Are you really Harry Potter?" Harry nodded.

"Oh- well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes" said Ron " And have you really got- you know…"Ron didn't have to say anything else and Harry parted his bangs to show his scar.

" So that's where You-Know-WHo-"

"Yes" Harry replied " But I can't remember it"

" Oh. Okay" Ron replied. " But who were you two talking about? By the way, what's your name?" Ron asked, looking at me.

" My name's Daniel Fenton. But please call me Danny"

"And we were talking about this muggle hero called Danny Phantom. I wouldn't exactly say he's a muggle…."

"Before I tell you who he is, let me give you an explanation. There are three types of ghosts: The stereotypical ones like at my home, spirits, and poltergeists. The normal ghosts are tangible, but they can turn intangible and invisible as well. Spirits are the ones a Hogwarts, always intangible and I don't know if they can turn invisible. I'm pretty sure you already know what a poltergeist is Ron, but" Danny stopped his explanation to look at Harry "Poltergeists are trouble maker ghosts that can only turn invisible, for example, Peeves. Sorry about that, just needed to clarify a few things" I see them both staring at me a blush a deep red.

"And you know all this because…" Harry trailed off.

"I live in the same town as Danny Phantom so my sister told me about the different kinds of ghosts so I wouldn't be surprised. Harry, why don't you explain Danny Phantom to Ron." Then Harry went into an explanation. This explanation was far from the truth, but it was the same explanation everyone besides, Jazz, Sam, Tuck, and I have. We went into conversation about lots of different things until Ron decided to tell us about his pet Scabbers. He pulls a fat rat out of his pocket which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. I know how that feels. Jazz was barely able to buy her and my stuff. We couldn't afford 5 people. Then Harry told us about how he only got Dudley's old clothes and no birthday presents. Wow, not even my family was that bad. I kind of just zoned out until I heard Ron gasp. Seeing as I always am on alert these days, I sat straight up and said " What wrong?". They both gave me a weird look and then Ron said " You said You-Know-Who's name!" I relaxed. I know about Voldemort's reign and it was kinda like Pariah Dark. Anyway, I don't get why people don't say his name. It's just a name!

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," Harry said. " I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn…...I bet, I bet I'm the worst in the class." I immediately go to reassure him.

" You won't be. You'd be surprised how fast kids can learn." I tell him, speaking from experience. I mean, I had to learn to control these powers when I was eight. It took a while, sure, but Harry's 11! He'll definitely learn faster than I did. I wonder, if and when I should tell them about my ghost powers. I mean, obviously not anytime soon, I need to know I can trust them. But if the three of us are going to be friends, maybe best friends….. Not that they could EVER replace Sam and Tuck, but I can't just be alone for seven years. I wonder if we'll meet anyone else here.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" I wish. I can't afford more than 5 candies and I don't want to waste Jazz's money. But Harry got up and bought some of everything. Ron and I stared as Harry tipped it all into an empty seat.

"Hungry?" I joke with a smirk.

" Starving" Harry replied. I wonder how much he ate today….. Ron took out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were 4 sandwiches inside. He pulled one out and said " She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," Harry said, holding up a pasty "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry. She hasn't got much time, you know with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty" Harry said, then he turned to me " You too Danny" I take the pasty he's holding out to me and nibble on it.

"This is really good!" I exclaim. It was nice to sit there with Ron and Harry, eating through all the different candies. I picked up a chocolate frog thing.

"What are these? They're not real frogs, are they?" I asked. I wouldn't be surprised at this point in my life. I've seen really weird stuff.

"No. But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh of course, you two wouldn't know." Jazz never told me anything about these candies, I can't believe her. They're so good! " Chocolate frogs have cards inside of them, you know, to collect- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." I unwrapped a frog and gave the card to Harry. He turned it over and said "So this is Dumbledore!"

"You've never heard of Dumbledore?" I ask. Even I knew who he was.

"Can I have a frog? Thanks" Ron asked as I handed him a Chocolate Frog. Harry turned it over again after reading it and exclaimed "He's gone!"

"Oh yeah, that came as a shock to me when I first saw the people in photos move" I tell him " In the wizarding world, people move around in photos"

"Really? That's brilliant". I watched Dumbledore came back into the picture and smiled at Harry.

When Harry picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans Ron said " You want to be careful with those. When they say every flavor they mean every flavor- you know you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger flavored one once." He picked up a green one and bit into the corner.

"Blearrrrrrg- see? Grass." I laughed and picked up a box.

"We played a game much like Bean Boozled back home."

Then someone knocked on the door and then a round-faced boy opened the door and said "Sorry, but have any of you seen a toad?" When we all shook our heads, he wailed "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" Poor boy. He must really like that toad. Though why, I'll never know.

"He'll turn up" I say.

"I know" the boy sighed " Well, if you see him….". Then he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered. If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could" Ron said. Glad to know someone agreed with me. "Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." I had forgotten about Scabbers seeing as he hasn't moved once this whole time. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference" Ron said in disgust and shook his head "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…." He got out his suitcase and pulled out a old and battered wand with something white glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-" The compartment door opened again and a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes walked in. She was already in her robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She sounded kinda like Jazz..

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron told her, she was looking at his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." When she sat down, the look on Ron's face was priceless.

"Um, okay." He cleared his throat.

 _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

 _Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard,

I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are all of you?" Oh my goodness, I've found a mini Jazz. I can tell that even though she seems like a bossy know-it-all on the outside, she's probably a really nice girl.

"Ron Weasley" Ron muttered.

"Danny Fenton" I said.

"Fenton? As in the Fentons who built the Ghost Portal in America?" I nod. "I've read all about your family. Everyone says they're crazy, but seeing as now there are ghosts in Amity Park, they should eat their words" She turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter" he said.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding events of the Twentieth Century" I stand corrected. Not even Jazz could be this much of a…...reader? I don't know the word to use.

"Am I?" Harry asked. I should probably ask this girl for help considering I want to learn a few spells and that way she can leave Harry alone.

" Hey Hermione? I was wondering if you could teach me a few spells before we get there? If that's ok with you guys?" I turn to Harry and Ron. They both nod and give me concerned looks.

" Sure! Neville do you mind if I help Danny with this? I'm glad to find someone with some enthusiasm. So what kind of spells do you want to learn? You could learn…." I go get my wand and learn with Hermione for about half an hour before she tells me to go back and get dressed. She walks me over to my compartment and through her teaching I found out I was right, she was nice once you got past the surface level. I see three boys and one is rubbing his finger. Hermione walks in and says " What has been going on?" I see sweets on the floor and Ron picking Scabbers up.

" I think he's been knocked out" Ron told Harry. " No- I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep!" What had happened in here?

" What is going on?" I asked and they explained how some kid named Malfoy with his guards came and tried to steal their sweets. Then Ron turned to Hermione and said

"Can we help you?"

"You'd better get your robes on, we're almost you actually get in a fight? You'll get in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione really needed to take it down a notch.

"This is what I mean when I said bossy before" I whispered to her. She blushed and addressed Harry and Ron " Sorry. I'm just really excited to go to Hogwarts. I'll see you later Danny," then she turned around and left.

"You befriended her?" Ron asked. " How do you get through to that bossy know-it-all?"

I shrugged and said "I have one for a sister. I know that usually they're nice people"

Ron snorted and said "I highly doubt that"

"Okay…. We should get out robes on though" Harry said. They all changed into their robes. Ron's was a little short for him. They all put as many sweets in their pockets as they could and then the train slowed to a stop. Everyone pushed their way onto a dark platform. The cold felt nice but I saw Harry shiver. Then I hear a voice.

"Firs' years! For' years over here! Alright there, Harry?" I guess Harry knows him. I'll ask him later. "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" Almost everyone was stumbling in the dark but I was just fine. We kept walking on a narrow path and I assume we're in the middle of a forest. I hear Neville sniff.

"Ye'll get yer firs sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here". When we made a turn I saw the castle. It was huge with 2 huge towers and a lot of little ones. The scenery was beautiful. I would have to fly around here sometime.I heard a loud "Oooooooooooh" from everyone, including myself. There was a huge black lake that we're probably going to ride across. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the large man say "No more'n four in a boat!". He pointed to some boats. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I got into one boat. Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat.

"What house do you want to be in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor. But Ravenclaw would be good too." Hermione asked me.

"I don't really know. I know I'm not going to be in Ravenclaw, that's for sure. I hope I don't get into Slytherin." Jazz said there wasn't a bad wizard that wasn't in Slytherin.

"Heads down!" yelled the man and everyone ducked. When we got there, we stepped onto some sort of dock.

"Oy, you there!" the man said " Is this your toad?" Neville jumped up.

"Trevor!". They walked up a passageway and crowded around a huge oak door.

"Everyone here? You still got your toad?". The man raised his huge fists and knocked three times on the castle door.

 **AN: Woah. I was reading this and realized that I really need to proofread.**


	2. Chapter 2: A dinner to remember

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR HARRY POTTER.**

The man raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald This is probably not a person you want to get mad.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" the tall man said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here". Ah, so that was the name of the tall man. She pulled it open the rest of the way and the other students and I walked in. The entrance was so big you could fit all of our house in it, minus the OPS center. Actually no, including the OPS center. There were stone walls with actual torches. The ceiling was super high and there was a huge staircase. They followed Professor Mcgonagall to a spot next to a huge door. I could hear hundreds of voices in the room next to us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall said, "The start of term banquet will begin short, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important because, while you are here, you house will be somewhat like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house dormitory "Does she really need to tell us all this? I mean almost all of us already know that and the ones who don't will figure it out pretty fast. She told us all about the different houses. She was starting to sound like , my 5th grade teacher.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all clean yourselves up while you are waiting". Her gaze was on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. I see Harry nervously flatten his hair. I'm the only one not nervous out of the four of us. I've seen _glares_ much worse than this, I can handle the gaze of a strict teacher!

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she said, "Please wait quietly". She walked into the hall.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked.

"My sister said something about a hat, but I don't remember much about it." I admit. When I looked around, everyone seemed nervous. I rolled my eyes. What would they make first years, who aren't supposed to know any magic, do? Time rolled on, slowly. She would have to come soon, right? Then about 20 ghosts- wait no these must be the spirits Jazz was talking about- came through the wall.

"What the-?" Harry asked and then gasped. I seem to be the only calm one. I have a feeling Hermione will ask me about this later. I'll tell her since I come from Amity Park, I see ghosts every day. They were arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" said a short fat monk.

"My dear Friar" I guess that was his name "haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us a bad name you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights noticed us. His eyes scanned the crowd until he saw me. He looked like he was about to say something so I shook my head frantically. He nodded. Then the Friar said "New students! About to be sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know."

"Move along now" said I voice. I turn to see Professor McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony about to start." Now, form a line and follow me". We formed a line where I was behind Harry and in front of Hermione. Neville was behind Hermione and Ron in front of Harry. We walked inside. It was beautiful. It was lit with candles and there were four tables with plates and goblets on them. At the front there was another long table where all the teaches sat. Professor McGonagall led us up there and then we formed a line so that we were facing the other students. Jazz waved at me from the Ravenclaw table and I smiled back. I noticed Harry look up at the ceiling and I did too. It was amazing. No more having to fly up to the roof of the OPS center to see stars, I could just look up.

Hermione turned to me and whispered "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." I just nod back, smiling. Then Professor McGonagall put a stool down with a hat on top of it. I wonder what we do with the hat? Everyone was staring at the hat, almost expectantly. It was quiet for a few seconds, but then the hat twitched. A rip on the bottom of the hat opened like a moth and it began to sing:  
 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep you bowlers black,_

 _You top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in you head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

I hold back a snort. My mental barriers and pretty strong. I don't think the hat could get through that. I'll test it when I try it on.

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make you real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands ( though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause The hat bowed to each table and then all the noise calmed down.

"So we've just got to try on a hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wresting a troll" I hear Ron whispered to Harry. Putting on a hat seems easy, but I just hope it doesn't reveal my secret. Then Professor McGonagall stepped forward hold a long roll of paper.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line and put on the hat, which went right over her eyes. A second and then "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. She went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table and the Fat Friar waved to her.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" She went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table, right next to Jazz.

Mandy Brocklehurst was a Ravenclaw, but Lavender Brown was the first new Gryffindor. She went to sit at the table on the far left that was cheering like crazy. Millicent Bulstrode then became a Slytherin. After a while, there was a Farbert, Grace and then I heard he name I had been waiting for: Fenton, Daniel. I walked up and put the hat on. It went over my eyes.

 _If you could lower your mental barriers, , I could sort you sometime this century._

"Sorry" I thought and lowered my barriers.

 _Ah, a halfa. I've never seen one of you before. You would do good in Hufflepuff, you're very loyal to the ones you care about._

Imagine what Vlad would do if he found out I was sorted into a house whose mascot was a badger. He's never let it go.

 _Although, you would do well in Gryffindor. Very brave, a lot of nerve, definitely. And you are one of the more reckless students I've sorted. Very well then…._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. I wasn't really paying attention to the rest of the students until I heard "Granger, Hermione". She was also sorted into Gryffindor and sat next to me. Weird, I thought for sure she would be in Ravenclaw. When she sat down she asked me "How come when the ghosts-" " Spirits" I corrected. " Spirits came in, you were the only one not freaking out?"

"I live in Amity Park, where there are ghosts almost every day. They don't really freak me out anymore" That and the facts that I am one, and that I fight them every day.

"Oh. Well, are you're muggleborn right?" she asks. I don't really see why this matters, but I answer anyway.

"Yes. I don't really get why people care about this stuff though. I mean, it doesn't affect you ability to do magic, right?"

"I know! It's ridiculous how some families like the Malfoys think that they're better than everyone just because they're 'pureblood'" Hermione agrees, using air quotes.

"Anyway, what do you think will be your favorite class? I know mine will be Astronomy. I've always wanted to be an astronaut!" I start to feel a little sad, remembering my dream and how I'll never be able to achieve it. At least I got to go to space that one time with Technus!

"My favorite class will probably be charms. It seems really cool to learn spells!"

"Yeah, it will be really cool! I'm really excited. I've been waiting for two years" The it got really quiet. I see Harry walk up to the hat and put it on. It's silent for about two minutes until the hat yells "GRYFFINDOR!". The cheers at our table were so loud I had to cover my ears. I hear the twins who helped us yell " We got Potter! We got Potter!" as Harry comes and sits across from Hermione.

The ghost with the tights from before came and gave Harry a pat on the arm, then turned to me.

"It's an honor to meet you, Danny P-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"Fenton. Danny Fenton." Hermione, Harry and Ron were talking to each other, so I decided to have a conversation with the ghost.

"I thought the rumors of you coming here were false. But here you are!"

"Here I am" Then I lean in to whisper to him " Can you tell everyone else I'm trying to keep my secret please?" He nods.

Then I hear Professor Dumbledore say " Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber!Oddment!Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down. Everyone clapped and cheered. This guy seems pretty great.

"Is he- a bit mad?" Harry asked a tall boy.

" Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But yes, he is a bit mad. Potatoes, Harry?"

"He didn't seem mad." I told Harry.

"What? Oh, you're from America, right. You would say he's crazy" Oh, right.

"Oh, I still need to get used to that." Then I started eating. There was so much food! I hadn't eaten this much food, considering most of ours is contaminated. Actually, since the accident, the eco contaminated food gave me a lot of energy. I sneak some of it to eat sometimes. There were all kind of foods. Roast beef, chicken, pork chops, lamb chops and a lot more.

"That does look good" said the spirit. I never did learn his name.

"Can't you-?" Harry asked.

"I haven't eaten in nearly five hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron suddenly said. " My brothers told me all about you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the spirit began, but then he was interrupted by Hermione.

" _Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

"Hermione no-" I tried to warn her, but it was too late. Sir Nicholas looked really annoyed.

"Like _this_ " he said and then tugged at his ear. His head swung off his shoulders and his head came off, hanging from a piece of skin. That is really disturbing. It looked as if he was killed in a beheading gone wrong. He seemed pleased with the looks on their faces and then he put his head back on his head. He coughed and said "So- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship. Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the House Cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable- he's the Slytherin ghost." At the Slytherin table, there was a ghost with silver blood on his robes.

"How did he get covered in blood?" a boy asked.

"I've never really asked," Sir Nicholas responded. With good reason too. It's very rude to ask a ghost how they died. Everyone was eating as much as they could, and soon all the plates were empty. A second later dessert appeared. Ice cream, apple pies, eclairs, doughnuts, strawberries, and much more. I don't think I can physically eat any more. As everyone started eating dessert and the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half" said a boy who's name I learned is Seamus. " Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him until after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him" Everyone laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asked and Neville told us his great story.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch. But the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me-he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, nearly drowned- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. Bit I bounced- all the way the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here-they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." So _that's_ why he loved that toad so much. I heard Percy and Hermione talking about classes and decided to join in.

"What's your favorite class Percy?"

"I really like Transfiguration the most. It's a very interesting subject." We continued talking about the different classes and what they were like until I hear an " Ouch!" I turn around to see Harry with his hand on his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing" I knew he was lying, but I decide to let it slide this time.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy. Who's Professor Quirrell? I'll ask later.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to-everyone knows he wants to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Knows an awful lot about it." I glance at Snape and watch as Harry stares at him for a while. Then, all the desserts disappear and Professor Dumbledore got up.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He looked at the Weasley twins". I have been asked by , the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone playing for their House should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." I hear Harry laugh, among a few others.

"He's not serious?" Harry asked me.

"I think he is. Why else would he tell us that?" I wonder what's up there.

"It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason not to go somewhere. Forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he would have told the prefects, at least."

"Yeah, that is weird"

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore yelled. He flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, flew above the tables, and twisted itself into words.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune, and off we go!" The whole school sung:

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished at a different time. At the end, the Weasley twins were left singing a very slow funeral march. I laughed and they grinned at me. When they finished, everyone started clapping.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. " A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" The Gryffindors followed Percy through the crowds, out The Great Hall and up a marble staircase. Everyone was exhausted and couldn't wait to get in bed. We were walking for a while until we saw a bundle of walking sticks floating. I'm assuming that is Peeves. Percy took a step forward and the walking stick were getting thrown at him.

"Peeves" Perc whispered to us."A poltergeist" Then he said louder "Peeves- show yourself". A loud sound like the air coming out a a balloon answered.

"Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a short man with dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, holding the walking sticks.

"Ooooooh!" He said, sounding a little like Amorpho. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" Should I help? No, no need to put my secret at risk when Percy can handle this. He swooped at us and we all ducked. He scanned us all and, for the second time this night, a ghost's gaze settled on me. I glare at him, forcing my eyes to start glowing green. His eyes widen in fear- I think in fear at least- and he vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville. I walk over to him.

"Are you okay Neville?" I ask and put my hand out to help him up.

"Yeah, thanks Danny". He said, rubbing his head as he got up.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy said. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't' even listen to us prefects. Here we are." Goodness, he really does remind us he's a prefect a lot. There was a very fat lady in a pink dress. Oh yeah, and she's in a painting. Where was the House? Then she spoke "Password?" Ah, okay so the door is the painting.

"Caput Draconis" Percy said and the painting swung open to reveal a cozy looking room with armchairs and a fireplace. Percy directed the girls through one door to their bedroom and the boys to another. All their stuff was already there, on a bed. I plopped down on the bed with my stuff on it and let Casper out. I sat on my bed and said to him " Welcome to the Phantom family. Or should I say _phamily_ " Casper walked over to the wall and banged his head on it. I laugh at Casper I get up and Casper flies up to my shoulder. I walk over to where Harry and Ron are. Harry's already asleep and Ron's trying to get Scabbers off his sheets.  
"Need some help?" I ask him.

"Yes please" I grab Scanner's head a open his mouth to get him off, then hand him to Ron.

"Thanks Mate"

"No problem" I look at Harry. "I'm a bit worried for him. Everyone's going to want to talk to him. He's going to get mobbed the moment he leaves the common room."

Ron sighs " I know, we'll just have to help him. It's not like we can make him not famous. Nice owl. What's his name?"

"Casper the Friendly Owl" I say.

"Sticking with the ghost theme?"

"Yep!"

"Right. Okay, well I'm tired, see you tomorrow"

"Night Ron" I respond then I walk back to my bed and close the curtains.

"You like the cold, right?" I ask Casper. "Well watch this" Then I use my ice powers to make a cube of ice. After that, I encase my hands in ice and pet Casper. I do this until he is asleep. Then I move him back into his cage, with the door open. I lay down and slowly drift off to sleep.

 **So yeah, I decided to make Casper smart because, I think that wizarding world owls should be more intelligent than regular owls. I mean, how else do they know where to go? Sorry this one isn't as long as the last one, this will probably be the normal length for chapters. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: I hate friggin Blood Blossoms

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR HARRY POTTER. I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THESE ANYMORE, YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE IT DRILLED INTO YOUR BRAIN.**

All day, I could hear the whispers following Harry.

"There,look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair and the kid with black hair"

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

At least Harry wasn't mobbed. Yet. Even so, I could tell Harry was nervous because of all the fidgeting he was doing.

Honestly, this place is worse than Pandora's maze. It had 142 staircases that tend to MOVE. Yes, MOVE! How are we supposed to get anywhere here? Then there were the doors that wouldn't open unless you did some special thing, or that weren't actually doors at all, just walls pretending. I don't mind the spirits, but it's obvious most people do. Then there's Peeves. He seems to be really annoying, but he tends to avoid me. He'll show up, see me, then just leave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione whenever I hang out with her, are very confused by this. I don't even want to begin on our caretaker, Argus Filch. The three of us got on his bad side the very first morning. How do I always manage to get terrible relationship with the worst people? We were trying to urge a door to open which was apparently a door to the forbidden corridor on the third floor. He didn't believe we were lost, he was completely convinced they were trying to break into it. He was threatening to lock us in the dungeon when Professor Quirrell came by and saved us. Filch has a cat named . She is a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. If she caught you putting one foot out of line, she'd get Filch and then you better run. Anyway, the classes were amazing! In Astronomy, we had to study night skies through a telescope every Wednesday-even though I studied the skies much more often than that- and recite the different stars and planets. Of course, I already knew all of them, but I loved the sky so much, I didn't mind. Three times a week, we went out to the greenhouse to study herbology. Which was actually pretty interesting. It was taught by a teacher named Professor Sprout. The most boring class of all was History of Magic, which was taught by a spirit. He droned on and on and _on_! We didn't actually learn much in that class. Professor Flitwick, the teacher for Charms, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the first class, he did roll call, and when he called Harry's name, he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. Professor McGonagall was a lot more strict and very clever. She gave them a lecture the moment the first class began.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts-" she was interrupted by a hoot. It was Casper. I tried to leave him in his cage this morning, but he just made a big fuss. I tried to let him out, but he just flew down and landed on my shoulder. He was currently under my desk. I shushed him and gave him a cold pet **( That's what we're calling it when he uses his ice powers to pet Casper)** and he shut up fast.

Professor McGonagall continued "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She looked at me before turning her desk into a pig then back again. All of us were impressed and couldn't wait to start. We all soon realized that we weren't going to change furniture into animals for a long time. After a lot of notes, we were each given a match and trying to turn it into a needle. After the class ended, only Hermione and I had made any difference. Her's was all silver and pointy, but mine was just pointed. She gave Hermione a smile and the class ended.

The class everyone had been looking forward to (including myself) was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, Professor Quirrell's lessons were a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled like garlic, which annoyed me to heck, and everyone said it was to ward off a vampire in Romania and was afraid he'd be coming to get him. He told us his turban was given to him by an African prince as a thanks for getting rid of a zombie, but I'm not sure I quite believe that. When Seamus Finnigan asked how Quirrell fought off the zombie, he turned pink and started talking about the weather. His turban had the funniest smell, the Weasley twins said it was stuffed full of garlic, so wherever he went, he could be protected. Quirrell gave me a bad feeling. I don't really know why, but it was a gut feeling. I trust my gut. I'll look into it later, I'm sure it's nothing much.

On Friday, I hung out with Hermione.

"So, Danny, how are you liking Hogwarts?" she asked me.

" It's amazing! Especially Astronomy!"

" I know! You wanted be be an Astronaut, right?"

"Yep! But I don't think I can anymore," I said sadly.

" Why not?"

" I've been really…..busy with other things and my grades are suffering for it"

" What things? Not anything illegal, right?"

I blushed and said " No! Of course not! It's just hard…" I reply, hoping she'll forget her original question. No luck.

" You didn't answer my question Danny" Crap. Um, okay Fenton, you can handle this. You've had to lie your way out of worse situations…

" I..I..l joined the football team! Yeah, that's right! I wanted the jocks to stop picking on me so I joined the football team!"

Hermione gave me a yeah right stare and said "Right. Look Danny, we gotta go to class soon, so I suggest you finish up" I hadn't even eaten yet! Meh, whatever. I can skip breakfast, I'll be fine.

I shrug and say "Not hungry. Anyway, what do we have today?"

"Double Potions with the Slytherins. Professor Snape teached it. Everyone says he favors the Slytherin's house,I hope that's not true."

"Me too." We spent the rest of breakfast in silence.

Potions was in the dungeons. It seemed to creep some people out. They should see Fright Night's castle.

Snape also started the class by taking roll. He paused at Harry's name. Please be fine, please be fine, please be fine….

"Ah,yes," Snape said quietly. "Harry Potter. Our new- _celebrity_."

Not fine.

Don't talk back, he's not worth it, you'll just get in more trouble, don't talk back…. I hear some kids snigger in the back.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making" Snape began. I'm assuming he was talking quietly, but I don't really know since I hear everything a bit louder that most people.  
"As there is little foolish wand-waving in here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron and it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as i usually have to teach." Everyone was silent after this. Harry and Ron exchange looks at each other with raised eyebrows. Hermione looked about ready to explode, probably wanting to prove she wasn't a dunderhead. I hold back a chuckle at her antics.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I see confusion spread of Harry's face. He looked at Ron, who had no answer. Hermione raised her hand.

"I don't know sir" Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut,Tut-fame clearly isn't everything."

Once again, not fine.

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let me try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to go find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high as it could possibly go without her standing up. Malfoy,Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know sir." Oh man, this guy is seriously getting on my nerves, he's like a combination of Plasmius and Skulker.

But this isn't a ghost fight. No witty banter. No talking back.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming,eh, Potter?"

That was it. I had it.

"Professor Snape sir?" I asked, sounding very innocent. His head snapped around to glare at me. I didn't falter. When he looked at my eyes, he looked shocked. They must be green by now. I don't even care anymore. " I didn't know we were supposed to memorize the whole textbook. Was it in the syllabus?" I asked, very politely. A few people laughed at this. After a glare, they all quieted down.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living dead." That sent a shiver down my spine. That sounded _way_ too much like me. I shivered. " A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" There was a sudden rummaging for pen and paper. I already had some, so I wrote it down. " And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek…." Snape looked at me. "Danny Fenton." I said proudly. I then put my hand if front of my face to make sure my eyes are back to normal. They were fine. Casper hooted from the floor and I grabbed him and pet him. My body was feeling kind of irritated. Weird.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors during the rest of the class. At one point, I saw some flowers that looked strangely familiar. I touched them but they burned my hand. No, it can't be...I look at the ingredients list and sure enough there it was:

 _Blood Blossom_

No Tucker to eat them for me here.

Why is my luck so terrible?

That was all I could think before I fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

I heard a scream. I turn to see Danny on the floor, screaming. He also seemed to be….glowing red? Snape turned at the noise and his face actually showed real concern.

"What happened?" He yelled at me, since I was the closest person to him.

" I don't know! One moment he was looking at the ingredients list and next he's screaming!

I hear Danny yell something about Blood Blossoms and potions. "Take him to the hospital wing! NOW!" Snape yelled at me.

"I can't he's too heavy!"

"Then take some people with you! Just get him there!"

Both Harry and Ron spring forward and before Snape can protest, we're carrying Danny out of there. The farther we got away from there, the better Danny got. When we got to the Hospital Wing, he was still glowing red, but much better than before.

"Why isn't it working? I'm far away enough from them!" Danny yelled.

"Danny what's going on?" Then Madam Pomfrey came in and screamed.

"What happened?" She yelled.

"I don't know! He keeps yelling something about Blood Blossoms though!" Madam Pomfrey paled.

"But….that's not...what in the word…? It doesn't matter, just get him inside! You two, leave!" Se pointed at Harry and Ron. They left.

"Normally going ghost would speed up the healing process, but I can't with Madam Pomfrey and Hermione here. Actually, maybe that's not the best idea….Okay Fenton think! Vlad trapped you in the Salem Witch trials and tried to burn Sam. He poisoned me with Blood Blossoms then, what did I do? Tuck ate them, but that won't help now! But even after he ate them, I was still affected. Like I was contaminated or something." I hear him mutter. What is he talking about? Going ghost? Salem Witch Trials? Vlad? "I got it!" Danny yelled. "Get a bowl of water!" He said then flinched.

"I really friggin hate Blood Blossoms. How come Vlad wasn't affected by them anyway? I'll ask later, well not ask, unless I _want_ to get punched through the closest wall…" Whoa wait what? This Vlad person is taking it too far!

"WHAT?" I yelled startling Danny. Madam Pomfrey came back in with a bowl of water. Danny put his hands in it and the water became red. The red glow started to dim until it was gone.

"Can you leave us alone? I need to talk to Danny" Madam Pomfrey looked horrified, but left. Danny looked deep in thought. Until he flinched. He seemed to forget I was there.

"Oh just great. My core's damaged. Probably won't be able to go ghost for another week. Jazz's going to _freak_ when she finds out what happened. It was bad enough the first time…" This had happened before? Okay I'm getting answers out of him NOW.

"Okay Danny?"

"Yes?" He asked, probably remembering that I was there.

"I have some questions"

He sighed "I knew this would happen. I know I've been saying this a lot today, but I hate friggin Blood Blossoms."

"What are Blood Blossoms?"

"A flower that kills- kills? Destroys?- destroys ghosts," Danny responded. What? Then why was he affected like that? I'll ask him later.

"Who is Vlad?"

He cringed "An enemy of mine. Can't tell you much more or he'll probably kill me". I wonder if he is serious about that.

"Actually?"

Danny shrugs "Maybe. He can try. I'm learning way faster than he did".

"Learning what?" He asked.

"I'll get to that"

"What do you mean by Salem Witch Trials?"

"Um...so you read all of the Hogwarts books but have never heard of the Salem Witch Trials?" Of course I had! But he couldn't have been there...could he?

"You went there?" I ask, almost yelling.

"Long story."

"We have a while"

"Fine. This is going to sound completely crazy, and I can't prove anything right now, but you have to take my word for it." I nod and he starts with his story.

"When I was eight, my parents built this thing called a ghost portal. It was a portal to the Ghost Zone. When they pulled it in, it sparked, but didn't work. A week later, my friends and I wanted to go look at it. My parents told us not to, but we went anyway. My friend Sam convinced me to go check it out and, probably being the stupidest idea in my life, went into it. I tripped, and I put my hand on the wall to stabilize myself. My parents, being the geniuses they are, forgot that they put the on button on the inside." I cringed. I don't like where this is going.

"I turned it on while I was inside. I got zapped real bad. So bad it half killed me." He finished.

"Half killed? What does that mean?"

"It turned me half-ghost, Hermione" What? "That's not possible! Prove it!"

Danny sighed. " I already told, Hermione -"

" And I'm telling _you_ I can't believe that until you prove it. So show me or tell the truth."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

" What can you do?" I asked. He stares at me. Right. Ghost things.

"Go invisible"

"Okay.." Then he disappeared. I hear a cry from the bed, and Danny reappeared, holding his chest.

"Dang-"

He was interrupted by someone storming in yelling "I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMETHING GHOSTLY WOULD HAVE TO BE GOING ON AND HERE YOU ARE THE-" I then realize the person storming in was Madam Pomfrey.

"SHHH! Do you want the whole school to know? Gosh, you were a lot quieter when you were just listening"

Her eyes widened "You heard me?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. But please don't tell anyone. It's kinda a secret."

" Of course. I knew something was going on. I do talk to ghosts you know. When they described you in your ghost form, you two look exactly the same, except for the eyes and hair. And you were glowing red in only a way Blood Blossoms affect ghosts."

"Oh. Thanks."

" No problem dear. Just come to me if you have any more health problems."

"Thanks. I should probably go back to class. Shape is going to be mad"

" Oh no. You are not going anywhere near those flowers."

"It's fine. I'm only half-ghost so they don't affect me as bad. I'll just have Hermione handle them for me."

Madam Pomfrey seems to ponder this for a bit. Then she says "Fine. But come back if you have any problems."

" I will. Thanks!" He responds and we start walking back to Potions.

"So...who's your ghost half?"

"Hermione come on! I'm not answering that question. It's painfully obvious." Let's see... Lives in Amity, teenage boy...Wait, didn't Danny say he was friends with Danny Phantom? They have the same name, body structure, if you took Danny's eyes and hair and made them green and white, you had Danny Phantom standing in front of you. Hadn't his eyes turned green earlier?

"Oh my gosh you're Danny Phantom!"

"Yep!" He responded, popping the p.

A few seconds later, we walked into the Potions room. Shape hounded us immediately.

"Fenton, Granger, would you care to explain what happened?" I could practically hear Danny saying "Not really." But he somehow restrains himself.

"Allergic reaction"

"Is it safe for you to remain here?"

"Yes as long as I don't touch any Blood Blossoms".

"Then finish your potion."

"Yes sir." Danny said then saluted. Some kids sniggered. We went back to our original spots and Harry asked Danny "So, a glowing allergic reaction?"

"I was in an accident. I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright. Let's just finish our potion." I wonder how many adventures he's had as Danny Phantom. Maybe he can tell me! For now though, let's just finish our potion.

 **So yeah guys! Sorry I was so late, I had SO MUCH HOMEWORK over the weekend and had to do it. Halloween is coming up! I have an exciting twist for the troll part. Danny should probably be scared.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to leave now….PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4: Skulker and Trolls

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR HARRY POTTER.**

 **So yeah, sorry about being so mean to Danny earlier, I'll be nice now.**

 **Danny:Really?**

 **Yes. Anyway, I'm not going to get to Halloween right away, I have some other things to do first. Warning: This chapter has some angst. Enjoy!**

The next week, on Wednesday, after dinner, my ghost sense went off. Luckily only Hermione was there to see it.

"What the heck? How in the world did they find me here?"

"Who's they?

"The ghosts" I said. "Wanna watch Danny Phantom in action?"

"HEL-CK YEAH!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed and said "Sorry there was a lot of cussing at my old school"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me get the extra thermos I brought. I don't know how I'll get them back to the Ghost Zone now.

"Thermos?"

"It's a invention my parents made. It captures ghosts until I can return them to the GZ. Don't ask why it's a thermos, I don't know." Hermione just nodded. When I transformed, she looked away. When she looked back, I heard her say "I don't think I will ever get used to that."

"Don't worry, you do." I say. "Eventually" I say as an afterthought. I go up to the boy's dormitory to get the thermos. Invisibly, of course. I walk back down and grab Hermione's arm.

"Come on!" I said, excitedly. I kinda sounded like my dad. Let's just forget that happened.

"What are you doing?" I ignore her and turn us intagligle. She screams but I just fly through the wall and out to the courtyard. I set Hermione down and look around. I don't see anyone-BLAST! I get hit in the back by one of Skulker's missiles.

"You're rusty,whelp!" He yells at me.

"Oh. I'm so sorry I don't meet up to your standards! Can you go hunt someone more challenging now? Hm...maybe Plasmius!" I yell back.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. WORK. FOR. HIM. I can't hunt my employer!" I just blast him with an ecto-beam. He throws a net at me and it traps me, but I just pull him around with it. Doesn't he ever learn that's what I'm going to do?

"I guess I'm not the only rusty one here!" I yell at Skulker, and since he's still dizzy, I smile at Hermione and kick his head off. Hermione gasps.

"Danny! What did you do?" She seems horrified.

"It's just a suit Hermione. Look." I pull out Skulker and he's yelling his usual curses until I suck him into the thermos. Then I notice something on the ground. No way…..Clockwork's medallion?!

I pick and it has a note attached to it.

 _Here's a gift to get the ghosts back into the ghost zone._

 _Can't have you getting rusty, now can we?_

 _C.W._

Then I notice something I didn't notice before. It was a bowl shaped object with a thermos shaped hole in the top.. I put it on and push the green button.

"Ghosts returned," and automated voice said. So Clockwork sent me a portable ghost portal?

"Thanks!" I yell into the air. I know he can hear me.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asks.

"Saying thank you to a friend. I need to go find my sister. Do you want to come with?" I ask her.

"Is that even a question?" I grab her wrist again and we fly up to the Ravenclaw common room. I turn us invisible and I look around. No Jazz. She's probably in the dormitory, studying. We fly up there and sure enough, there she is, nose stuffed into a book.

"Jazz?" I ask, becoming visible again.

"Danny? What are you doing? Who is she? Does she know?" I roll my eyes.

"In order, I'm visiting to show you something. This is Hermione Granger, a friend of mine, and yes, she does know." She narrows her eyes a Hermione.

"If you hurt my little brother, you're in big trouble, clear?"

"Crystal" Hermione squeaks out.

"Jaaaazzzzz! She's fine! Anyway, I was just hanging out with Hermione, when my ghost sense went off. It was just Skulker, so I beat him easily, though I did take a nasty hit to the back. I probably broke a rib." Jazz interrupted me.

"Danny! Why did you fly all the way here with a broken rib?!"

"It's fine!" She glares at me. "Fine, you can look at it. Hermione, look away." She looks away, and I turn my skin invisible so Jazz can see how bad it is.

"It's definitely broken, but there's not much we can do put wait for it to heal"

"See? It'll be fine in a hour!"

"An hour!" Hermione turns back round.

"Yeah, I have accelerated healing. Anyway, if I can continue with my story… I sucked Skulker into the thermos and I found a note from Clockwork on the floor. It also had a portable Ghost Portal to put the ghosts back to. After that, I came here"

"What did the note say?" Jazz asked. I wish I could actually go see Clockwork. I gave Jazz the note. I guess I could, if I was willing to brave the Fenton Thermos. After she read it, she gave it back to me.

"Well there's not much we can do right now. It's not we can go visit Clockwork."

"Actually we can, if we really needed to" Hermione just seems to be observing our conversation, seeing how we work.

"How?"

"Well, if you put me in the Thermos" I shivered. It was pretty spacious in there, but you can't feel your body."Then we used the potable portal thingy, then I could get into the Zone. I could bring my map" It wasn't ideal, but it could work if we really needed to see someone.

"I guess, but it's getting late. You should get back to your common room." She has a point.

"Okay. I'll see you later" I grab Hermione's wrist and fly us back to the common room. I collapse onto the couch.

"So…..That happened" She eventually said. I chuckle.

"You'd be surprised the amount of weird things I see everyday"

"So….I guess it's time to go to bed, huh Dan" I freeze and look at her in horror.

"What?" She looked really confused.

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh….Dan why?" Oh God. It's fine, she doesn't know.

"Hermione, don't _ever_ call me that okay?" My voice just became really serious.

"Um….okay? Is there a reason?"

"I don't like to talk about it…."

"There seem to be a lot of things you don't like to talk about"

"You don't want to know" These are the types of things that can scar you for life. These are the types of things that make people know that you're not really a kid. These are the types of things that can can make you cautious of your every move, make you scared to play even the most innocent of pranks, not knowing what the tipping point is. I'm so much _older_ than Hermione, even though we're the same age. Besides, who knows what she would think of me if she heard that?

"Yes I do Danny"

"Hermione no kid should ever have to hear this!"

"We're the SAME AGE!" I turn to the stairs and start walking towards them. At the last second, I turn back, face grim.

"No Hermione, we're really not. Good night." Then I walk up the stairs and flop down on my bed.

"Danny!" I hear a Ron yell. I groan, I don't feel like dealing with my friends right now.

"Yes?"

"Where the heck were you? We were worried sick!" Harry said.

"I was with my sister." Not a total lie.

"Oh. I heard yelling downstairs, what was that?"

"Hermione and I were fighting" I said simply.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"No" at least until I figure out some lie to tell you guys.

"Okkkaaayyy then….Let's just all go to sleep" Harry said.

"Good idea. Night guys" I lie down on my bed and decide to listen in on Harry and Ron's conversation.

"Knew she was nothing but trouble. Hopefully Danny realizes that now and ditches her" I felt annoyance rise in my stomach. It's not her fault that there's some things I can't tell her!

"I don't know, she doesn't seem that bad…." Harry protests. Thank you.

"Well, I guess to each their own then." At least he can say that.

"Night Ron"

"Night Harry"

Not much happened until Harry and Ron managed to get themselves into a duel with Malfoy. Hermione and I are kinda made up and she convinced me to go with her invisibly while she kept on eye on them. I followed them into a room with a HUGE three headed dog. Oh well, I guess if there can be a daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady-ew- then there can be a three headed dog in the world. And according to Hermione, it was guarding a trapdoor.

Anyway, I was walking to Astronomy, (my favorite class if you couldn't tell) when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came up to me.

"Hi _Dan_ " Malfoy said.

"Don't call me that" I growl. I don't know how it leaked about that name, but they didn't stop.

"Why _Dan_ " Crabbe said.

"I'm not Dan!"

"Yes you are _Dan_ " Crabbe pressed.

"No!"

"Yes you are!" tears were forming in my eyes.

"But I'm not! I stopped him!"

"Yes you are _Dan_ " I just started shaking my head and try to back away, but they follow me and keep calling me names. Eventually I turn around and sprint with them laughing the whole time. I was full out crying now. I turn a corner and check if anyone is there. I transform and fly to find a hiding spot.

 **Harry's POV**

Malfoy looked like he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Ron and I still at Hogwarts the day after the fake duel. That three-headed-dog thing was really exciting! I filled Ron in about the package from Gringotts.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Ron said.

"Or both" I responded. "Probably both."

All we knew about it was it was about two inches long, we couldn't find anything else about it without further clues.

Neither Neville or Hermione showed any interest in what the package was. All Neville seemed to care about was never seeing that dog ever again.

Hermione was refusing to talk to us, Ron seemed to see this as a bonus. I'm not sure about her. She seems nice when Danny is around her, but I think that's because he's there to remind her when she's taking it too far. I was pleasantly surprised when an owl came me a package with a letter attached to it. It said:

 _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't_

 _Want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll_

 _All want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the_

 _Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training ses-_

 _Sion._

 _Professor McGonagall_

I had difficulty hiding my glee as I gave the note to Ron.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned. "I've never even _touched_ one!"

We left the hall, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy took the broomstick from me and left it.

"That's a broomstick," he said throwing it back at me with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. It was really hilarious. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

I guess Ron couldn't resist.

"It's not just any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at me. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasly, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before either of us could say anything, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he asked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick,Professor," Malfoy tattled quickly. I smirked as Professor Flitwick said

"Yes, yes that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir" I responded, trying not to laugh at Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it," I added. We headed upstairs.

"Well if I can't get you Potter, I'll just have to get your buddy, Fenton!" Malfoy yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease Malfoy. You and I both know that nothing you say or do will faze Danny." Malfoy smirks and says "We'll see about that," then walks away.

"Okkkkaaaayyyy….That was weird" Ron said.

"Yeah, I hope Danny doesn't let anything they say get to him"

"He'll be fine. He's Danny" I respond.

 **( As much as I know you guys would absolutely** _ **love**_ **to re-read the quidditch scene, it's just not useful to the story. So yeah, Wood teaches Harry all the Quidditch stuff, blah blah blah. The Wingardium Leviosa thingamajig. We're taking out the whole Ron insults Hermione thing because I have other plans for that scene. Anyway, onto dinner!)**

At dinner, Hermione came over.

"Have you guys seen Danny?"

"No. I thought you weren't talking to us?" I asked her. She may be nice around Danny, but that doesn't make her any better when she's around us.

"Yes. Please don't stop now! It's doing us so much good!"

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. I just wanted to see if you guys knew where he was." She puts her hands in the air. Hmm..from what I've seen so far, that doesn't seem like something she would do. I guess she is changing. We had just started eating when Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Dumbledore's chair, slumped into the table and gasped, "Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." Then he fainted. Such a brave man. (Insert sarcasm here) Everyone panicked and Dumbledore sent purple sparks out of his wand to get everyone's attention. He told the prefects to get everyone back to their dormitories. We started following Percy until I remembered something. Danny! He didn't know about the troll! I grab Ron's wrist and go to find Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"

"We don't. Harry what are you doing?" Ron asks.

"Danny! Where is he? We need to find him!" I respond.

"Danny can take care of himself" Hermione responds.

"Against a troll?" I ask skeptically.

I hear Hermione mutter a yes but says " I heard from a kid he was in the boy's bathroom. Let's go" We sneak away and move with the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor. They heard footsteps.

"Percy!" Ron hissed and he pulled us behind a stone griffon. We saw, however, not Percy, but Snape.

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked. "Why isn't he down in the dungeon with the rest on the teachers?

"Search me" I said. How was i supposed to know?

"Sorry" As quietly as possible, we followed him along the corridor.

"He's heading towards the third floor," Ron said, but Hermione held up her hand. I sniffed and a terrible stench came to my nose. It smelt like a mixture of old socks and a public toilet no one cleans. Then we heard it. A low grunting and the shuffling of footfalls . Ron pointed- at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward us. We moved into the shadows and watched at it came into the light. It looked terrible. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, it's great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs as thick as tree trunks with flat, horney feet. The smell coming from it incredibly disgusting. It was holding a huge wooden club, which it dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to the doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The key's in the lock," I muttered. "We could lock it in,"

"Good idea," Hermione and Ron agreed. I looked at them with raised eyebrows, and they blushed. They slowly inched their way towards the door, until they hear a voice.

'Go away, you stupid lump of rock. I don't feel like fighting you right now"

" _Danny!_ " All of us whisper-yelled. We ran in to see Danny just on the floor, not even looking up.

"Confuse it!" Hermione told Ron.

"You don't tell me what to-"

"Just do it Ron!" I yell at him and he grabs a tap and chucks it at the troll. It turned around and looked at Ron. It started to walk towards Ron, but Danny got up.

"Oh no, you can hurt me but you don't get to touch my friends!" He grabs some debris from the ground and throws it REALLY hard at the troll. Like, inhumanly hard. It got stuck and the troll roared in pain. It started going towards Danny again, but I intervened.

"Oy, pea-brain!" I yelled, and threw a pipe at it. It didn't notice the pipe, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its face towards me.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Get out of here! I can fight this thing!"

"There is no way we're leaving you to fight this thing alone!" I yelled. There was also no way he could survive fighting it alone.

"Ugh! You guys are worse than Sam and Tucker! Hermione help me!"

"Danny I think they're right!" She gave him a look and I swore that his eyes flashed green for a split second. But then the troll yelled again. All the shouting seemed to be driving it bezerk. I then did something very brave and very _very_ stupid. I jumped on the troll's back and was hanging of its neck. I don't think it noticed me up there, but when I stuck my wand up its nose, it howled in pain and twisted and flailed with it's club and I was hanging on for dear life. Any second, it was going to hit me with its club. Hermione and Danny seemed to be having a silent conversation. Just when he seemed to be decided on doing something when Ron pulled his wand out and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew out of the troll's, rose high up into the air, the fell on the troll's head. It fell to the floor. Danny came over, looking furious.

"You could have been killed Harry! _Killed_! Great idea! Jump onto the troll's back and hope it doesn't kill you? Besides, it's my job to do the most reckless thing imaginable." He calmed down, but when he did, I could see the sadness from whatever had made him come in here in the first place come back. Just then a girl with red hair burst in.

"Danny! What happened?" she asked. He ran over and hugged her.

"Jazz! They found me when I was going to Astronomy and they called me _his_ name. I told them I wasn't Dan but they kept telling me I was! They said I was and they wouldn't stop!" Danny was starting to cry again. "I told them I beat him and that I wasn't him but they kept saying I was! But what if I am? What if I can't protect you all and I become him again? What if they're right? Jazz I have to leave!" What? Why would Danny leave? Who's Dan? Why would he have to protect them?

"Shh little brother. You're not him. Remember, he exists outside of time. You wouldn't hurt anyone." Wait what? What the heck is going on? "But I wasn't human! He isn't human! So he doesn't care!"

"Okay. Danny. I need you to look at me. You're not him. Those kids didn't know what they were talking about. Besides, is you never go to live with Vlad, then you never merge with Plasmius, and therefore, Dan Phantom is never born" Who's Dan Phantom? Wasn't it Danny Phantom? As this goes on, more question keep forming in my mind.

Danny nods and says "Like I'd ever go live with that crazed up fruit loop anyway. Not only is he evil, he also ruined an amazing cereal called fruit loops for me." The girl laughs and says "There's the Danny I know. Now-" Then, Professor McGonagall came in, followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell took one took at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat down quickly on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and I. I'd never seen her so angry. My hopes of winning 50 points for Gryffindor faded.

"What on earth were you think of?" Professor McGonagall said, furious. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Snape gave me a glare. I looked at the ground. I wish Ron would put his wand down. Then a voice came out of the shadows.

"Please Professor McGonagall, it's my fault."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had gotten to her feet.

"I convinced Harry, Ron, and Danny to come looking for the troll. I thought we could take it- you know, because I've read about them. Jazz just came because she heard her brother was missing. I would have been worried too."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If it wasn't for the boys' quick thinking, I probably would be dead by now."

"Well-in that case….Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of taking on a mountain troll with four first-years?" Hermione hung her head. We all were speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get us out of trouble. It was like Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing their feasts in their houses." Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall looked at the rest of us.

"I'm disappointed in you three for following Miss Granger, even if it was to keep her safe. However, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years can take on a full grown mountain troll, Five points will be given to each of you. , I'm also disappointed in you. I know you're worried for your brother, but you should have contacted an adult. Five points will be taken from Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." We all leave.

"What the heck was that?" I ask.

"Malfoy and his goons kept calling me a name that really bothers me" Danny replied. No duh.

"We know that much. But why does it bother you so much? Plus it can't be that bad. Nothing in your life could be so bad that you were crying in the bathroom for three hours" Ron said. He did have a point. First Danny snorted, then started chuckling, then was full out laughing.

"Oh you're saying my life isn't that bad? Compared to who's you two's?" He laughed out. Yes! Compared to our lives, Danny's is heaven! Before I could speak my thoughts, Ron beat me to it.

"Yes, actually. You have no idea what it's like to be so poor, you barely afford you school supplies!"

"And you have no idea what it's like to have guardians like mine!" I can't believe this guy is complaining!

"Oh really? You think your life is worse than mine? My life is worse than both of your combined! And you want proof? was the worst time of your life? I know mine beats yours. And just to confirm, you're mad at me because I was sad in the bathroom so you had to come after me? You didn't even have to! I could have handled it!"

"You sure are overestimating yourself Danny! You can't! I don't know why you think you're so strong but you're not!" His eyes are…..green? What?

"Fine. The worst week of my life was when the Dursley's locked me out of the house for two nights." I said, thinking he couldn't best that.

"I've been locked out of my house more times than I can count" he replied. What? Who does that to their kid? Then I hear him say something quieter "I guess after Pariah Dark, my power level got too high to let me go through the shields." What shields? Power level?

"When my parents ran out of money and we missed all our meals except for one for five days!" Ron yelled at Danny.

"Lucky! Once I had to go with _no_ food for a _week_! A week! It was so much fun! Stupid Walker!" He took a deep breath and his eyes returned to normal.

"Hermione I know you're there." Hermione walks down.

"So yeah. Almost anything that's happened to you, has happened to me, just worse. And more. So don't go making assumptions about people's lives"

" So is the worst week of _your_ life just something that happened to us?" Ron said, angrily.

"No. It's not. If it was, then I could relate to you. But you really want to know the worst week of my life?" I nodded eagerly. This seemed to anger Danny.

"Harry this is serious! It's not just something that once it's over, it's over! I'm going to be watching myself for the literal rest of my half-life!" Half-life? What is he talking about?

"Can't you just tell us?" Ron nearly yelled.

"Fine! When I was just NINE I had to watch MYSELF kill everyone I know and love! Do you know how much that hurt? It felt like someone just grabbed my core and ripped it out! Then they grabbed the rest of my internal organs and stomped on them! It felt like I was getting destroyed and I quote my dad "molecule by molecule"! And do you know why? BECAUSE I FAILED MY OBSESSION! And that was just the physical. So yeah. And that's not the only things that's happened. That's just the worst. So don't you DARE say that your lives are worse than mine! I'm going for a fly. If you want to talk to me, just call my name Hermione. I'll hear you." Then he literally disappeared.

"So..that happened"

"Great you guys. I would love to be friends, but you seriously need to apologize" Wow. Who is Danny? Why does he go though all these terrible things? He said that's not even the only thing that's happened to him? Go for a fly? We'll apologize tomorrow. I have a feeling that he doesn't want to talk to us right now. Obsession? He was obsessed with something? He failed it? I have so many questions. We finish the walk to the dormitory and I walk up to the boy's area to see Casper missing.

 **Hermione's POV**

"Danny?" I say when I get to the girls' dormitory. He appears in ghost form.

"Yes Hermione? Wait let's go up to the roof. It's more private" He grabs my wrist and turns us intangible. I'm used to it at this point. We both sit there, silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," I finally say. He looks at me with confusion.

"Why? You didn't do anything. It was Harry and Ron."

"No. I mean, I'm sorry that you have to go through things like that"

"Oh. It's not your fault. It became my responsibility the moment I entered that portal." Then something hit me.

'Is things like this what you meant when you said we're not really the same age?"

"Hmmm? Oh,yeah. You know what's really sad?"

"What?" I ask.

"That my parents aren't really even my parents anymore. There's this ghost, Pandora, who's more like a mom to me. And my mentor, Clockwork, it's kinda silly, but sometimes he feels like my dad."

"Oh. I guess I can understand that." I think he's just telling me random things at this point. I guess he just needs someone to talk to right now. I can be that person.

"Sometimes i wonder if I'm more alive or dead. I'd like to think it's the same, but I think I'm more dead"

"Why?" I'm actually curious now.

"Well, I can use my ghost powers in human form, but not human powers in my ghost form."

"Human Powers?" I ask.

"In the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts. But in my ghost form, I can't phase through things"

"Huh." I say, simply.

"Hermione, can you me a favor?"

"Oh course." What exactly is this favor though?

"Can you back me up tomorrow?" I sigh a breath of relief. Nothing crazy then.

"Of course Danny, I'll always back you up."

Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day.

 **Yay! Another chapter! Okay so, that very end where Hermione is like,"Nothing crazy then" was actually a reference to when I first wrote this. I had Danny go to the GZ to go visit his allies then. I decided there were too many problems with that and went with this instead. Anyway, for those of you who are thinking. Also, at the beginning of a chapter, if there's no indication otherwise, the POV is Danny. If there's a line break, it's the same POV unless it says different. Anyway, until next time!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! 123Booilove here! I know I haven't updated in a while, so I just want to let you know, I'm NOT giving up on this story. Last weekend I had a lot of things to do and this weekend I have a lot more things. After that, I have spring break and I'm going on a trip so I have no idea if I'll be able to post or not. Life before fanfiction, you know?**

 **I have just one more thing to say. I'm not going to force you guys to review or anything, but I really enjoy reading them and they help with my writing. I just want to thank you guys SO much for reading! I really enjoy writing for you guys and love seeing how much you enjoy my stories. Anyway, I got to go! PEACE**


	6. AN 2

Hey guys. This isn't a chapter. Sorry to dissapoint you. Again. Yeah, the reason I stopped writing this was partly because I got busy. I also honestly thought that not very many people liked my work. I generally stopped writing alltogether until yesterday. I don't think you want to hear my excuses though. I want you guys to know that I'm working on a new chapter. I may or may not edit the end of the last one a little, or a lot. I also can't promise a chapter after this next one. I will try my best to keep telling myself to write, but I don't know how long it will take me. The hardest part is to start writing. Once I do that, I usually get on a roll and won't stop until I finish the chapter. Unless I convince myself that it isn't worth writing. You see, I know that my writing isn't that good, so sometimes it's hard to keep writing. I know what people are thinking when they read my writing, because I have read stories like that. Where the writing isn't that good, but the story is interesting so I keep reading. So yeah, I will do my best to keep writing. Also, keep in mind, I haven't written Danny or any of these charaters since my last chapter on this thing. Thank you all for reading and all of your support, and I am so sorry for leaving you hanging, because I know how that feels. Hope to see you soon!

-123Booilove


	7. Chapter 5: Storytime!

**Wow. It's been so long since I've actually written anything new. So far I've just been rewriting old chapters. Sorry if it takes me a little to get back into the flow of this story again. I should be fine by next chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Of course Danny, I'll always back you up" Hermione responded. That's good because I'm seriously going to need it tomorrow.

"So...what's our plan for tomorrow?" I ask. I'd be stupid to go in there not knowing what to say.

"Maybe..we should just tell the truth? I don't really know Ron or Harry, but you seem to trust them. I mean, how exactly are we going to lie our way out of this one?" She has a point.

"I don't know. I mean I trust them, they just aren't exactly as clever as you are and I'm guessing they're both horrible at lying." I pretty sure I'm just coming up with excuses at this point. Just, the less people who know, the safer it is.

"Danny…:" Hermione says.

"I know, I know. The problem is going to be getting them to listen for more than 5 seconds. Not to mention they're probably angry."

"Well….maybe let them approach you about it, when they're ready to listen." That's not a half bad idea.

"I think that's a pretty good plan. Let them talk to me. Okay. We should probably get some sleep though. I'll fly you down to the girl's dormitory." I picked Hermione up and carried her down into the dorm. Now that I think about it, I should probably go tell Jazz what happened. She's probably asleep though, she tend to go to bed early on school nights. I fly invisibly into the boy's dormitory and make sure Harry and Ron are asleep. Harry's asleep, but Ron's sitting against his bed mumbling under his breath.

"I'm gonna be here when he gets back…..make him give me answers…" I feel bad, making him stay up so late. He looks half-asleep. If I just help him into bed, he'll probably with not remember it, or think it was a dream. I turn visible again, and Ron's head snaps up.

"Danny? Wait no, you're not Danny. You look like him though.." I sigh.

"Look. This is a dream. I'm just gonna help you into bed, and then you'll wake up. Okay?" I move towards him.

"M'kay" I help him get into bed and then turn invisible again. I get into my bed and close the curtains. I change back into my human form and eventually fall asleep.

"Ron! You fell asleep on your watch?" I faintly hear a voice say.

"Apparently! I had this weird dream that a guy that looks like Danny helped me into bed. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and it's morning!" Another voice says. I'm pretty sure these people are Harry and Ron.

"Well then let's check his bed to see if he came back!" Harry says. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no. I'm SO not ready to face these two! At least let me get breakfast! Maybe I should just go invisible and pretend I'm not here? No, then they would get worried and tell the teachers. That would be bad. Before I can decide what to do, the curtain swings open and there's light in my eyes. I groan and roll over.

"Oh thank God! You're here!" I here Harry say. I pretend to be asleep.

"Danny we know you're awake! Answer us! Besides, if you want breakfast, you need to get up!" Ron yelled. I flinched and pulled the blankets over my head.

"Danny! Come on! We've been worried sick about you all night!" Harry exclaimed. I felt a little guilty remembering how late Ron had been up.

"That's it!" Ron said and pulled the covers off me. I squeezed my eyes shut at all the light.

"Ughhhhh. Please don't make me…" I groan. I don't want to deal with this right now. I wish I had gone to sleep earlier.

"Nope! We stayed up almost all night last night so we could talk to you. We're not waiting any longer!" Ron exclaimed. I felt guilt rush through me. They're probably as tired as me, if not more.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm coming, just give me a sec" Danny said. They backed off. I started to get dressed. I need to think of a plan. Now that's it's morning, I realize that Hermione is right. There's no way to escape telling them the truth. So, maybe they could skip breakfast and have storytime? But Harry and Ron might want to eat breakfast. Well, if they want to have breakfast, they're going to have to wait until we have free time. Okay, now that I have a plan, let's go and tell them.

"Okay, Harry, Ron, I guess you guys deserve the truth. We're going to have to skip breakfast though. You guys good with that?" They both nodded. "Okay, let me go get Hermione. Even she hasn't heard the whole story," I say and Ron groaned.

"Do we _have_ to get her?" he asked and I glared at him.

"Yes, we do. She's my friend just like you two. And please try to be nice to her" I said and looked at Ron. "Meet me in the common room" Then I rushed down the stairs. Hermione was already in the common room. Ron and Harry came down after me. Hermione glared at them. I shot her a look telling her to calm down. It was too late though, because Ron was glaring right back.

"Okay you two. We're settling this now. Ron, Hermione isn't actually just some bossy know-it-all like you think. She's actually really nice and really good to have in battle. Hermione, Ron isn't just some rude boy who doesn't care about other people's feelings. He just has some brother issues and doesn't like people who always want to prove that they're smarter than him."

"Hey!" Ron yelled, but I ignored him.

"I think that if you guys just tried to get to know each other, you would become good friends. Now, normally I would ask you two to hug and make up, but since you don't really know each other, I'll let you get away with a handshake" Ron and Hermione just stared at me. "I'm serious! Handshake, now!" As they went to shake hands, Harry came over to me.

"Nice job" I shrug.

"I swear, my sister rubs off on me way too much" I reply. "Okay now, gather around, it's storytime!" I say, trying to act like a preschool teacher.

"We're eleven, Danny, not five year olds" Ron said.

"Okay so, how are we going to do this? Do you want me to start at the beginning, or answer questions as they come along?" I asked.

"In my opinion, starting from the beginning would be better. If you ask questions, he just dances around them" Hermione says and I am quick to defend myself.

"It's not _my_ fault that if I told everyone my secret, I would probably be dissected!" Oops, that probably just confused Harry and Ron more. "Okay, from the beginning it is then! So it all started when-" Hermione interrupted me.

"Wait, why am I here again?" she asked and I glared at her.

" _Because_ I'm telling everyone about that one thing we had an argument over! Of course, if you don't want to hear it, be my guest, go to breakfast" I say and she shook her head. "That's what I thought. Okay, for real this time. It all started when my parents built a ghost portal. My friends, Sam and Tucker, thought it was really cool. So, we decided to look at it. Sam thought that it would be a good idea for me to go inside the portal. I, being the idiot that I am, went along with it. She made me put on a white and black HAZMAT suit to wear there. I walked in and tripped. My dad, being the absolute genius that he is, put the on button on the inside of the portal. I put my hand out to steady myself, and hit the on button. It turned on with me in it." I waited for the cringe that came from everyone, even Hermione. "Yeah. It hurt a lot. Anyway, I got turned into a half-ghost and started fighting ghosts to keep the town safe. Origin story. Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"Prove it" although I was expecting this, it didn't come from the person I was expecting it to be from. Harry said it! I have no idea why Harry is the one doubtful of me, but I am fully capable of proving it this time.

"Hey, I can actually do that without pain this time! Yes! Goin' ghost!" I yelled and transformed. Harry and Ron looked at me in awe.

"Still not used to it" Hermione said.

"So that's the accident you didn't want to talk about!" Harry finally realized. I hope he realizes why.

"Okay, that answers about half of my questions. Can we have question time now? And direct answers please?" Ron asked. I nodded. Harry asked the first question.

"Who's Pariah Dark?" I sighed in relief.

"Pariah Dark's the old king of the Ghost Zone. He was evil and was a tyrant. Some ancient ghosts or something locked him away a long time ago, but Plasmius set him free. He sent a whole ghost army to Amity and trapped us in the Ghost Zone. It was chaos. I had to go defeat him by putting him back in his coffin. I had to use a huge machine my parents made to make you super strong. The only problem was, it drained you of your life force. I was four percent I think away from dying. Not my best moments" I answered. "Okay Ron, your turn!" I say cheerfully. I want to try and keep everyone happy for as long as I can. Although I know when they ask _the_ question, that won't happen.

"Who's Plasmius?" Okay, that escalated quickly.

"Okay, if I tell you this, you have to promise me something." They all nodded. "If you ever see him, pretend like you have no idea who he is. It's very important. Now, Vlad Masters is my arch enemy." Ron interrupted me.

"Wait, we're talking about a guy named Plasmius. Not Vlad Masters. I already know who that is." I kept talking.

"Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius. They're the same person. Before you start bombing me with questions, let me explain. Vlad Masters is a half-ghost, like me. He's also evil. He is a crazed up fruitloop. He wants to kill my dad, marry my mom, and have me as a perfect half-ghost son. He's also really creepy. And egotistical. And frustrating. And-"

"Okay Danny, we get it. He's a bad guy" Harry said. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I really hate him. So yeah, every once in awhile he shows up with some crazy plan." Then I stopped talking and paled. This is bad. Oh no. I'm such and IDIOT! How didn't I think of this before? "Guys, we need to finish this later. I need to find Jazz" I said and ran out the door before anyone could say anything. I ran towards the Great Hall, too panicked to go ghost. I burst through the doors, Harry, Hermione, and Ron right behind me. Everyone turned and stared at us. I blushed and looked down. I slowly trudged over the the Ravenclaw table and saw who I was looking for.

"Jazz!" I said.

"Danny, what is so urgent that you had to burst into the Great Hall at full speed?" She asked and I used our code words for ghost-related things.

"Thermos!" I exclaim and everyone but Jazz looks at me like I belong in a crazy house. She stands up and walks out with me, very tense.

"What is it?" she asked.

" _Vlad_!" I hissed. She immediately relaxed. Why is she relaxing? DAD COULD DIE!

"Oh, I was wondering how long it would take you to realize" Realize what? I immediately check her eyes, but they were her normal blue color. Jazz chuckled.

"Vlad's not overshadowing me, Danny. Look, don't worry about Vlad. Remember that time I went to go live with Vlad? Yeah, I found some blackmail. I told him that if he didn't leave Mom and Dad alone during the school year, Mom could find out some things he did NOT want her to know" Jazz said.

"You realize that if you tell her his secret, he's going to tell everyone mine!" I say frantically.

"Oh, it's not ghost related" Jazz said.

"What is it than?" I asked. Jazz shook her head and shuddered.

"You do not wanna know"  
"Okay then….I should probably go apologize and finish my story now" Jazz then looked confused.

"What story?"

"Well...you see….I may have had a fight last night and let just a few things slip? Just to Harry and Ron though! They're trustworthy!" I said before she could freak out. "I'll explain the details later, I need to get back to them"

"Okay little brother, see you later" she said and walked back in. I found the three I was looking for around the corner.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"My sister being a jerk and not telling me everything. Okay, let's get back to the dorm. I'll finish answering questions now. To finish up on the last thing, yeah that's Plasmius. He's a jerk. Hermione, your turn" I said. Ron asked a question instead.

"Why would you be dissected if people found out your secret?" Oh boy.

"Well, there's this government agency called the Guys in White. They're a total rip off of Men in Black. They capture and do tests on ghosts. They don't knows halfas exist,but if they did, I don't even want to think about what they would do to me" I shivered. I've had multiple nightmares about this.

"What about Vlad?" Harry asked.

"Oh they wouldn't be able to touch him. He's rich and famous, and I'm pretty sure he gives them funding."

"That's not fair!" Hermione exclaimed.

"When you're me, you learn very quickly that not many things _are_ fair. Okay, your turn for real,Hermione" I say and glare at Ron.

"What's an obsession?" she asked.

"An obsession is something every ghost has. It's their reason to live. Well not really live but you get it. If a ghost fails their obsession, they go crazy. Or they cease to exist. One of the two. And before you ask, my obsession is protection. Protect family, protect citizens, protect anyone and everyone who needs it. It's why I always made myself a target for Dash. Again before you ask, Dash was the main bully at my school. I made myself a target so that he would leave everyone alone. It helped he already hated me with a passion. Helped my image too."

"How did that _help_ your image?" Ron asked.

"Well, to keep my secret, I had to pretend to be wimpy so no one would suspect me. And it worked. Most of the time anyway. This one kid Wes found out my secret. No one believed him though. He was really annoying." **(AN: Yes, I just added Wes. No fanfic is complete without Wes. If you don't know who he is, look up "Wesley Weston". Wes is great.)**

"Oh. Okay" Ron said.

"Why were you locked out of your house so much?" Harry asked.

"So remember how I told you I fought Pariah Dark? So that experience made me stronger because when you do hard things, you come out stronger, common sense. So my parents have a constant ghost shield up, right? So after that experience, I became too powerful to get through the ghost shield, even in my human form. Vlad knows how to mask it or something, because he can get through it fine. Maybe one day I'll learn how. So yeah, I had to get home before the ghost shield went up, or else I had to either sleep at a friend's house, or on the street if no one was answering."

"So, who's Walker?" Hermione asked.

"He's the 'warden' of the Ghost Zone prison. He basically makes up stupid rules to put people he doesn't like in jail. I think I owe him, what, 20 thousand years now? Something like that" They all gasped noticeably. Hermione louder than Harry and Ron.

"What did you DO?" Hermione asked.

"Well the first time I brought the Specter Speeder into the GZ and that wasn't allowed. The Specter Speeder is the vehicle Sam and Tucker use to move around in the GZ, by the way. Then just caused multiple breakouts. One time he invaded Amity and managed to pin the whole thing on me. Ugh. That wasn't fun either," he said. "Any other questions? Okay, well I'm gonna go back to the dorm now bye-"

"Danny." Hermione said. "What were you talking about last night?" I sighed and looked down.

"Are you sure you wanna hear? It's really disturbing" I tried to convince them, but they wanted to hear it. "Okay... So when I start saying really weird stuff, don't freak out, okay? So it all started when my family and friends died in a huge explosion at a restaurant called the Nasty Burger. Weird name, I know. So having no other options, I moved in with Vlad. It was all fine for a while, until I told him I didn't want to deal with human emotions anymore. So, he ripped out my human side so only the ghost half was left. That ghost half decided to rip out Vlad's ghost half. I don't know why. I don't think that my ghost half is evil. I mean, my obsession is protection. My ghost half can't be evil then, right? I mean not all ghosts are evil anyway. But that's besides the point. My ghost half then proceeded to rip out Vlad's ghost half and merge with it. Together, they formed Dan Phantom. He went on a crazy reign and everything was destroyed except for Amity Park. Eventually though, Dan found a way to break the ghost shield with his Ghostly Wail. It's exactly what it sounds like. It destroys everything in it's path. I only use it in emergencies. He destroyed Amity and then came back to the past to make sure all of my friends and family, and teacher? I'm pretty sure he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This is when the observants, which are basically the high council of the Ghost Zone, decided to step in. They sent Clockwork, the ghost of time, to come kill me. Harsh, I know. But he knows pretty much everything, and knew that I would turn out fine. So he sent this ghost named Box Lunch. She's the daughter of these two ghosts I fight, The Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost. It's really gross. Anyway, I fought her, and defeated her. She left behind one of Clockwork's medallions. We were all really confused. Meanwhile, out CAT was coming up, which is kinda like our final exam. It basically decides what high school we go to. I don't know why they were having us take in in 6th grade though. Not that it matters now. So when I was fighting Box Lunch, I somehow ended up with the test answers. Sam and Tuck figured out that I had the answers, and told me not to cheat. I was going to anyway. I thought that the universe owed me one considering all the hell it put me through. Sorry about my language. Eventually I ended up fighting Clockwork and ended up in the future." I say, skipping details. I want to get this over with as soon as possible. "Dan attacked the three of us, and I ended up stuck in the future with Dan. I was just relieved Sam and Tucker made it out fine. So he stuck the medallion in my chest so I was stuck in the future. Then he tied me up and threw me into the Ghost Zone. I couldn't do anything about it. I was friggin _powerless_! Sorry. So, then all of my old enemies came up to me talking about how I ruined their lives. They started beating me up, and I couldn't so anything since I was, you know, tied up. I ended up using my Ghostly Wail and defeating all of them. While this was happening, Jazz had an encounter with Dan and had figured out everything. Jazz sent me a note using this boomerang that keyed into my ecto-signature a while ago. It flew through the GZ for 10 years until it found me and told me to go to Vlad's. When I got there, I explained everything to him. I was really surprised to learn that he had actually changed in ten years. He told me that he had to do some weird thing about ripping out my humanity, then taking the medallion out, then combining then again? Yeah I don't really understand it. Of course, he threatened to kill me first, so I was scared half to death. Wait wouldn't that make me fully dead? Whatever. Anyway, by the time I got back, everyone was already tied to the Nasty Sauce container" I looked down. "I fought Dan and eventually defeated him with my Ghostly Wail, but I was too late." I wiped at my eyes furiously, determined not to cry. Eventually I realized that it wouldn't work and stopped. The tears flowed freely down my face."Everyone….I ever loved…..was gone. All dead..in a moment, my life was ruined. Nothing really mattered to me anymore. Everything I that I told you guys about yesterday…..I was actually feeling that. It hurt. A lot. Maybe more than when I stepped into that portal."

"But….isn't everyone still alive?" Hermione asked. I knew I had to get this out before I couldn't talk anymore.

"Yeah…..thank God for Clockwork. He came and saved everyone and erased all their memories. So yeah, that happened, I'm currently still watching my every move, and I'm traumatized for life. I'm gonna go see Jazz now." I said and stood up and went ghost. I flew into Jazz's dormitory and let her comfort me.

 **AN: Yeah. That happened. I'm sorry I'm really bad at angst. Anyway, this was kind of a filler chapter, but plot happens next time. I just realized, I'm halfway through the book! Holy Quiznak! But anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, see you next time!**


End file.
